1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to covers for golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs are generally carried about in a golf bag along with other golf clubs. Typically, golf clubs need protection from damage caused by knocking into other golf clubs in the bag or otherwise. Golf clubs also become dirty and misplaced when used in a game of golf and other activities. Golf club covers are typically used to protect the golf club. However, some existing golf club covers are difficult or time-consuming to install and remove. Additionally, some existing golf club covers are not effective at remaining attached to the golf club or providing adequate protection to the golf club. Some existing golf club covers also do not address the problems of missing and dirty golf clubs.